Everything is Against You
by Pleiade
Summary: This is an alternate 7th book.  Obviously it won't be nearly as long.  I really hated the ending of the seventh book, so this is how things should have gone down.  This picks up after the sixth book.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked back at Hogwarts once last time as the train departed. The imposing castle stood out against a background of gray; rain was lightly falling against the train window. Harry turned away from the window and looked up to see another student joining him in his compartment."Luna?" Harry said, surprised to see her."Hi, Harry," Luna replied, seating herself across from him. She slid her giant purple bag onto her lap and began rummaging through it. She pulled out the latest issue of _The Quibbler_ and a bright green pen with scales.

"Why are you on this train? Why aren't you with the rest of the students on the normal train?" Harry had chosen to take the train that would get him to the countryside. He had learned recently that his parents had a vacationing home out that way.

Without looking up, Luna replied, "My father wants to meet me in the country. He says the other train's not safe, what with the narguls and such."

"I see," Harry responded. At school, many had referred to Luna as 'Loony,' but Harry felt some kind of connection to her. She didn't always make sense, but there was a riddle behind her words, and Harry found it intriguing. Besides that, Luna had never doubted him, had never judged him when everyone else had.

Luna had begun writing in the magazine with her pen. It appeared she was doing some sort of crossword but in the form of a chess game. Characters were jumping across the page; a broom swept a gargoyle onto the other page. "Why are you on this train, Harry?" Luna asked, surprising him.

Normally Harry wouldn't have told anyone where he was going, but for some reason it felt good to tell Luna. "I need to clear my head, figure some stuff out. I found out my parents owned a small house in the countryside, so I thought I would go there."

"That sounds wonderful," Luna exclaimed. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I think so. I'm planning on taking a cab, so as not to raise any suspicion."

Luna looked up from her magazine, then, and with her already large eyes widened, said, "Why don't you ride with me? My father wants to go deep in the countryside, so I'm sure it wouldn't be any trouble to take you to your house." She clapped her hands in excitement.

"It's nice of you to offer, Luna, but I'd rather be alone. And I don't want anyone in danger because of me. It wouldn't be fair." Harry watched as the magazine characters began to duel; Luna remained oblivious, letting the magazine close and slide to the floor. Looking back up at Luna, Harry noticed that for once her eyes were focused, not clouded with dreams as usual.

"Harry, it's not safe for you to be alone." Luna actually looked concerned.

Harry laughed bitterly. "Luna, it's not safe for me anywhere. No one's safe, anymore." He looked out the window briefly, deep in thought, then continued softly, "But it doesn't matter to me; nothing really does." It was a true statement; since Dumbledore's death, Harry felt he had nothing. No one understood him; he doubted anyone ever would. Ron and Hermione hadn't understood; Ginny had no clue.

Luna smiled sadly back at him in understanding. She nodded once, then returned her attention to the magazine. Harry was thankful she didn't press the matter.

* * *

"I can't believe Harry would just leave like that!" Hermione fumed. "He's deliberately putting himself in danger."

"I know, Hermione," Ron replied. "He's being an utter ass."

Ginny just sat there looking sad and useless.

"How could he do this? He must realize that he can't pull himself out of the game now. He is a key player." Hermione was distraught.

"I think he knows that, Hermione. My guess is that he's off to do something rash, like find Snape and other Death Eaters," Ron responded.

Hermione looked at him. He could see tears forming in her eyes. "Ron," she whispered, "if that's true, then Harry's on a death mission."

Ron didn't say anything. Hermione's eyes darkened; she looked away. Ron reached out a hand to comfort her, but pulled it back, unsure of what to do. He looked over at Ginny. She was staring at the passing scenery, her knees tucked up under her.

Hermione also noticed Ginny's desolation, and said, "Everything will be okay, Ginny. Just think about the ending."

At that, Ginny's eyes smoldered. "What future?" she demanded. "Harry's going to die and the world's gone to hell. This is just the beginning of the end."

Hermione was taken aback by Ginny's fire.

"Jeez, Ginny, when did you become such a cynic?" Ron asked, confused by his little sister's pessimism.

"Ron, you are an idiot." And with those parting words, Ginny got up and left the compartment.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, completely clueless.

"Away from you," she replied haughtily.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It's a girl thing," Hermione replied wisely, and then snapped her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy sat in a chair in his father's study, his head turned so that he faced out the window. He was finally home. After all the excitement of Dumbledore's death, it felt nice to be able to relax again. But hard as he tried, he couldn't completely relax. There was still that one annoyance, and its name was Hermione Granger. He knew everything else would work itself out, but for some unidentifiable reason he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Even worse, he'd begun seeing her everywhere. Any woman with brown hair was suddenly Hermione to him. It was most vexing. As Draco continued to gloomily stare out the window, Lucius Malfoy was heading toward the study to have a talk with his son.

Lucius was extremely proud of his heir. According to Severus, Draco had been wonderful. The Dark Lord would one day be very happy to have Draco in his ranks. Lucius threw open the door to his study. There sat his son, his golden boy, in a chair, staring out a window and daydreaming.

"Draco?" Lucius inquired of his son.

Draco immediately turned and sat up straighter. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes," Lucius replied, coming into the room and taking a seat behind his desk. He leaned forward, putting his arms on the desk and steepling his fingers. "Snape tells me that you were most helpful recently."

Draco nodded stiffly. He was never quite sure how to take praise from his father.

Lucius continued. "You are well on your way to joining the top ranks of the Dark Lord's followers. He is most pleased with recent events."

Draco took in everything his father said. His father never exaggerated his praise, so Draco knew that he was becoming important, useful. It was what he had always wanted, but for some reason, he felt…hollow.

"The Dark Lord has decided it prudent to further your education, so that you may be of use in the future. You are to begin lessons with Bellatrix Lestrange when she is available." Lucius looked smug.

Draco was taken aback. Bellatrix Lestrange was insane; he'd seen her picture from Azkaban. Draco was all for the cause, but Bellatrix was one of those rabid followers; she was willing to give up her life for Voldemort. Draco understood and agreed with most of Voldemort's policies, but he had plans of his own. Voldemort was just a stepping stone to his own greatness. It was dangerous to have such thoughts, especially since he was surrounded by Death Eaters essentially all of the time, but he had the art of occlumency down.

"Bellatrix is to arrive tomorrow. You will begin your lessons then." Lucius studied his son for a moment, then nodded decisively. "You will do well. That is all."

Draco nodded to his father, and pushed back his chair. He got to his feet and proudly walked across the room and out the door. Once in the hall, he sagged against the wall. Everything was happening so quickly, and he didn't understand why his excitement was turning into reluctance. He pushed back his platinum hair and continued down the hallway. Generations of Malfoys and related families stared austerely down at him. Draco quickened his pace to escape the expectations. Something was not right.

* * *

The train pulled into the station. Harry stood up and stretched. He offered Luna his hand and she gratefully allowed him to pull her up from her seat. She stretched as well, and stifled a yawn with her hand.

"Do you need any help with your things?" Harry asked her.

"No, I expect father will get everything," Luna replied, smiling up at him.

Together they exited the train. Luna ran to her father, a middle-aged man wearing a bright red sports coat and plum trousers. A lime green bowler hat covered his light blond hair. Luna looked back at Harry and waved him over.

Harry walked towards the two. Luna grabbed his hand to make him walk faster. Harry felt an odd sensation in his stomach, almost like a fluttering. He looked down at their hands; Luna's delicate and white against his rough hand.

"Papa, you remember Harry, right?" she asked her father.

"Of course, of course," Luna's father murmured. Harry thought he looked like he was somewhere else, spacier than Luna if possible. Then remembering where he was, his eyes focused somewhat and he said, "How do you do, Harry Potter?"

Harry looked at him strangely and answered, "Very well, sir."

"Hmmm." Luna's father certainly was odd.

"Are you sure we can't give you a ride, Harry? It really wouldn't be any trouble. And then you can hear about Papa's latest discovery: Spackems. They're just marvelous." Luna's face was so animated when she spoke.

"Spackems?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, they're all over Ireland and are making their way to England. The funny thing is, only certain people can see them!" Luna began to rifle through her bag, looking for her copy of _The Quibbler_.

Harry thought for a minute. He could either ride alone in a cab, or he could hear about Spackems with Luna and her father. Surprisingly he wanted to go with Luna.

"Actually, I was just thinking it would be silly of me to waste money on cab fare to go somewhere I've never been. If it's alright, could I still ride with you?Luna clapped excitedly. "Brilliant," she replied, then tugged on his hand to lead him to the parking lot.

"You're father has a car?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Oh, yes. He's very into muggle things. He thinks the safest thing to do right now is to live among the muggles. It's easier to blend in that way." Luna led him to a bright orange station wagon with green rims. Her father followed behind, pushing all of their luggage.

"This will be great fun," Luna said, smiling madly.

Harry couldn't help but grin back. He felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

After listening to Luna and her father chatter about Spackems for three hours, Harry was ready to find the house. It wasn't that he minded their conversation; it was just that Harry felt the need to be alone again.

"We're on your road, Harry!" Luna exclaimed.

Harry turned to look out the window. All he could see was rolling green hills, a few country roads, and houses dotted here and there. It was beautiful.

They drove for a few more minutes and finally came to a stop in front of a small cottage. It was made of stone and had green shutters on the windows. A crooked chimney sat atop the roof. Harry couldn't believe he was finally here. Hagrid had told him about the cottage and given him the key. He had said that James and Lily liked to get away from things every once in a while and he wanted Harry to be able to do the same.

"Would you like us to come in with you, Harry?" Luna asked.

"That's alright. You can just leave my stuff at the door and I'll manage from there." Harry began to carry his things to the cottage. His mind was swirling with memories and hopes. He turned and saw Luna's dad bringing up the rest of his articles.

"Thank you, sir." Harry grabbed the bags from him and set them down. Luna's father held out a hand and Harry grasped it, shaking firmly.

"You're a good boy, Harry," Luna's father told him.

Luna came up then. "It was lovely seeing you, Harry. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

"I hope so, too," replied Harry.

"But things have a way of coming back to you, in some form or other." Luna stood up on her tiptoes to put her arms around him and give him a hug.

Harry looked at her, surprised. "Thanks for the ride. Goodbye, Luna. I'll miss seeing you at school in the fall."

Luna smiled up at him mischievously. "We'll see each other again. It's only temporary, after all."

Harry was confused. "What's only temporary?" he called after Luna.

"Good luck, Harry," Luna shouted to him before getting in the car. Harry watched the orange car take off down the driveway. Luna had waved one last time. Harry had waved back.

Harry shook his head and took out the key to the cottage. It was slightly rusty, but the door opened smoothly without any protest from the hinges. Harry stood back as the door swung open. He took a cautious step inward, dragging his things in from behind.

"HARRY!" a voice boomed from his left.

* * *

Hermione went home with the Weasleys from the train station. She was going to stay with them until her parents got back from a holiday in Spain. Mrs. Weasley was always happy to have Hermione over and had prepared a bunk in Ginny's room.

Almost the entire family was now seated around the dinner table. Charlie was helping Arthur with some secret project; Bill had brought Fleur home for a couple of days. Even Fred and George were there. They had come home at Arthur's request. They were needed for something to do with the Order; ever since Dumbledore had died, the twins had become increasingly involved with the Order. Percy wasn't there, for which most of the siblings were thankful.

Ron was happy to be surrounded by his family again. They were loud, and definitely annoying, but it was comforting in these uncertain times. Molly and Arthur had avoided bringing Harry up, because it inevitably started an argument and made everyone remember how awful everything was. Ron missed Harry, but was trying to understand and give him space. He heard sniffling from his right. He turned and saw Ginny fighting back tears. Arthur noticed it at the same moment.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Arthur gently asked.

"H..H..Harry's gone," she hiccupped.

"We know," Charlie said, putting an arm around Ginny for a quick squeeze.

"No, you don't," Ginny said loudly, pushing Charlie's arm from her. "None of you understand!"

"Ginny, what the hell?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ron! I'm pregnant!" After blurting this, Ginny immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes went wide, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.

"What?!" Charlie looked dazed.

Hermione and Fleur stared at each other in silent shock.

"I'll kill him!" Ron yelled.

"Oy oy oy!" Fred and George yelled together.

Mrs. Weasley had both hands covering her mouth, and was shaking her head back and forth.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said, his voice deadly quiet.

"I…I…" Ginny stuttered.

"You what?" Arthur asked menacingly.

Ginny regained her earlier fire and held herself up with dignity. She said calmly, "I'm pregnant."

Arthur let his breath out in a hiss. "The father?" he asked.

"Harry," Ginny replied, her voice wavering slightly.

"Why Ginny, you'll be famous!" Molly cried out delightedly.

"Hush, Molly." Arthur glared at his wife until she looked away. "This is most unfortunate, Ginny. You will dispose of it immediately."

"No!" Ginny screamed, panic evident in her voice. "I want it! I want it so badly--"

"Shame! Shame! Harlot!" Arthur yelled, cutting her off. He began to throw rose water on her.

"Arthur, stop," Molly begged.

"No daughter of mine will give birth to a bastard child!" Arthur thundered.

Fred jumped up from his seat. He pulled Ginny behind him and turned to Arthur. "Dad, stop it! This isn't you!" George also stood up and protectively held Ginny.

Arthur was quickly turning red from his rage. He opened his mouth to say something else, and then collapsed.

"Dad?" several voices asked.

"Arthur!" Molly screamed. She ran over and fell down beside Arthur. "Arthur!" she screamed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Startled, Harry whirled to face the direction the voice came from. He saw a giant figure, looming in the doorway. The figure stepped forward to reveal Hagrid's beaming face.

"Hello, Harry," Hagrid greeted him, and walked toward him.

"Hagrid, you scared me," Harry replied, regaining his wits.

"Sorry, Harry," Hagrid apologized, still beaming.

"What are you doing here?" Harry was a little disappointed, to be honest. He had hoped to explore the house on his own, to be alone with his memories.

"I thought you might be heading out here, so I thought it best if I was here to make sure you stayed safe," Hagrid answered.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Harry just wanted Hagrid to leave.

"So I guess you'll be wantin' to see the house then, Harry?" Hagrid came forward to take Harry's bags.

Harry nodded. Hagrid seemed to realize that Harry didn't want to chat and walked away with the bags, leaving Harry alone in the tiny entryway. Harry turned in a slow circle, taking in everything: the small welcome mat at the door, the chipping dark red paint, the photographs on the walls. He studied each photograph for a long time. There was his mother, ice skating; she couldn't have been more than seventeen. Aunt Petunia was off to the side, frowning. It made Harry smile. The next photograph was of his father and Sirius. They were in some sort of pub, looking lighthearted and young. Harry's heart squeezed painfully at the sight of Sirius. Sirius was the only parent he had truly ever had. It was really difficult to think about him. Harry moved onto the next picture. It showed James and Lily holding Harry in their arms, alternately looking from the camera back to Harry. Harry spent a long time at the picture, and then moved to go through the doorway to the left.

He found himself in a small living area. There was an old leather couch and a worn coffee table covered with various knick-knacks. Again, photographs decorated the walls. It overpowered him to see his parents in their youth, before they even knew each other. There were also plenty of photos of his parents with their friends, doing the same stuff he did with Ron and Hermione. Well, maybe not the exact same stuff, Harry thought wryly. There was a photograph of his parents' wedding, another of Lily when she was pregnant.

Harry moved to sit on the couch. It was comfortable and he could swear that he felt his parents' presence. He relaxed further into the couch, closing his eyes and breathing in memories. It was the first time in a long time that he had felt at peace. This was what he wanted. He wanted his parents, and the comfort of a home. He didn't want all the fame, all the adventures; he would much prefer this.

He sat like that for a long time before getting up to go to the next room. It was a cozy kitchen with a nook for a table and a couple of chairs. A pale lavender teapot with gold spirals hung overhead with several pots and pans. A broken cuckoo clock was attached to the wall above the stove. Harry ran his hands over the wood of the clock, tracing the intricate detail. He looked out through the bay window and saw beautiful green hills sprinkled with white daisies; the sun was starting to set behind them. It was breathtaking. Harry went back into the hallway and opened a door.

It was his parents' bedroom. Harry stood there for a moment, his hand still clutching the doorknob. A large bed covered in a faded blue and white quilt took up most of the room. A small white dresser stood against the wall beside a window. Photographs, drawings, paintings covered the walls. It gave the room an inviting, cozy feel. Harry walked to the dresser and slowly opened one of the drawers. Inside he saw several pairs of socks, his father's, judging by the size, as well as several worn t-shirts. He pulled one out; it was for a local footie team. Harry had never known that his parents were also a part of the muggle world. For some reason it made him feel closer to them. He opened the rest of the drawers, where he found various other articles of his parents. Lily had kept a small box of a few pieces of jewelry. There were several necklaces that looked inexpensive, a few pairs of earrings, and a wedding ring. Harry looked at it for long moments. It was one of the most personal items of his parents. He held the ring in his hand, running his fingertips over the delicate white-gold band and the small diamond surrounded by emeralds. It was enchanted to show sparks chasing each other through the stones. When two sparks collided, a little heart was formed before breaking apart again. Harry put the ring back in its box and held on to it. It was something precious. After spending a while lying back on their bed and staring at the pictures, Harry finally got up to continue his tour.

There was a tiny water closet connecting his parents' room to an even smaller guest bedroom. Harry's things were already in there, thanks to Hagrid. Harry went to look for Hagrid after getting settled in. He found him outside, sitting on a tree stump and staring off into the distance.

Harry slowly came up to him and sat down on the grass beside him. He didn't say anything.

"Did you get a good look around the place?" Hagrid asked after a while.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"It stirs up something, doesn't it Harry?" Hagrid wondered aloud.

Harry nodded in response. Emotion still overwhelmed him.

"James and Lily were such wonderful people. I, er, know it must be hard, Harry, but I'm glad this cottage is here. It may be small, but it's full of your parents."

"Why did nothing happen to it?" Harry asked.

"Well, during the dark times no one really had an interest in the countryside, so it remained untouched. And I'm sure you know that the Ministry was too busy to deal with leftover possessions like this. So it remained empty for a long time. Dumbledore was able to get the key several years back. I came to see how it was, and luck had it so that it was almost the same since you're parents left it. Your parents left everything to you, so it's yours anyway." Hagrid looked wistful as he continued staring into the distance.

"Everything's gotten so messed up, Hagrid," Harry whispered. He stared at the ground, his head lowered.

"I know, Harry. And that's part of the reason I came out here. Now that Dumbledore's gone, I don't have anywhere I need to be. I know you want to find out some facts and get your revenge. But I don't want you to do anything rash, so that's why I've joined you. I'll help you, Harry, but you have to remain level-headed." Hagrid looked at Harry seriously as he said all of this.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry replied. As much as he wanted to be alone, he knew eventually he would need help. Hagrid could do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Weasley sat immobile in one of the chairs in the cramped but empty waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Arthur had been moved to the recovery ward and the entire Weasley family awaited a diagnosis to explain his collapse. Bill was sitting beside Fleur; her hand was held tightly in his. The twins sat on either side of Mrs. Weasley, trying to comfort her. Ron sat in stony silence on the opposite side of the room. Charlie, Hermione and Ginny had opted to remain at the Burrow after the unpleasant incident.

After several more long minutes, a healer came out to the waiting room, followed closely by a man in swirling black robes. "Mrs. Weasley?" the healer asked as he came toward the family.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, clutching George's arm a little tighter.

The man in robes cut off the healer with an imperious wave of his hand. Looking Mrs. Weasley in the eye, he said, "Mrs. Weasley, your husband has been under control of the Imperius curse."

"But how?" Mrs. Weasley began, but was cut off by the man again.

"We've been studying your family for some time now. We finally managed to apprehend the fellow who was controlling your husband. There was a bit of a scuffle, and you saw the effects when Arthur collapsed."

"You've been watching us? Why? And who are you?" Bill demanded.

"Bryce Thompson, LAPD," the man replied, whipping out a badge.

"LAPD?" Fred asked, confused.

"It's the Los Angeles Police Department, Fred," Bill answered, his gaze never leaving Thompson's. "The question, though, is why on earth is the LAPD involved in this?"

"We're everywhere." Bryce chose to remain mysterious. "Regardless," he continued, "this is a serious situation that must be dealt with immediately."

"And why again have you been watching my family?" Bill asked.

"A coworker mentioned Arthur's performance had been erratic. In these uncertain times, we have to take every caution."

"Yes, but what about Arthur? How is he?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, concern evident in her shaking voice.

The healer stepped forward. "He's fine physically ma'am, although he is distressed about not being able to remember the last month. Detective Thompson and his posse were able to free Arthur from the Imperius curse with little difficulty."

"Who was controlling him?" George asked quietly.

The detective hesitated a moment before answering. "The person controlling your father was Rodolphus Lestrange."

Shocked gasps went up around the room.

"How did you manage to find him?" Ron asked.

"Fortunately for us, he slipped up. Rodolphus has a fondness for watching people suffer. He risked his freedom so that he could get a good view. He was there when Arthur collapsed, sitting in a tree less than a mile away with a set of opera glasses. It set off one of our alarms and we were able to catch him." The detective smiled, relishing the memory.

"Did he learn anything from Dad?" Bill wondered aloud.

The detective's face clouded. "That information is confidential."

"Well, can we see him?" Mrs. Weasley asked impatiently.

"Yes, but only one at a time please," the healer answered.

Mrs. Weasley immediately got up and gestured for the healer to show her the way.

The detective also took his leave.

"Well that was strange," George stated after settling back in his seat.

"What could he have learned from dad?" Ron finally spoke up.

"Not much, I wouldn't think," Bill replied, scratching his head. "Dad may be part of the Order, but he's not exactly a leading member."

"And why would he have reacted to Ginny's announcement that way? That was just plain weird." Fred asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"He has an aversion to babies?" Ron moved his hands in a circular motion, like he was about to throw a basketball.

No one had any answers. They all looked at each other, unable to do anything. As usual, the Weasley family was useless.

* * *

Hermione kept waiting for Ginny to say something…anything. Ever since Arthur had collapsed, Ginny had remained silent and withdrawn. She was curled up in an armchair. Crookshanks rested along the back of the chair, his bottom sitting atop Ginny's head. Ginny didn't notice. Charlie and Hermione sat at the kitchen table, speaking in hushed tones while playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

"I just don't understand how Ginny could be pregnant? I mean, she and Harry had only been dating for a few months." Charlie ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Well, from what I've heard, Harry is devastating to a girl's sensibilities. He never told me about his love life, but I heard about a pregnancy scare when he was dating Cho."

"Harry?" Charlie repeated incredulously.

"Well, they could only be rumors," Hermione replied with a shrug as one of her knights set fire to Charlie's bishop.

Charlie responded with an absentminded nod.

* * *

Ginny's mind was consumed with one thought: Should she tell Harry? Her first instinct was to keep it a secret, but then it had also been her first instinct to write in Tom Riddle's diary. She didn't exactly have common sense. What to do, what to do? She pondered. She was already five months pregnant; she had used a spell to hide her condition. Harry had left her so that he could chase after evil people and deal with his rage. After leaving her so callously, Ginny didn't feel that Harry deserved to know about the baby. Closing her mind to any further thoughts of Harry, Ginny turned mind to thoughts of the future. She and the baby would live in a little cottage in the wilds of Scotland, perhaps with a few unicorns. They would keep a garden and grow their own produce. Hopefully the baby was a girl. Then they could play dress-up together and be best friends. It would be glorious, Ginny thought with a dreamy smile.

* * *

Hermione glanced over at Ginny. Ginny had her eyes closed and a downright creepy smile fixed on her face. Hermione looked back at Charlie. He was also staring at Ginny with a concerned look on his face. "What's gone wrong with this family?" Charlie wondered aloud. Just then, a loud knocking came from the entry.

When Charlie pulled open the door, Percy pranced through the entrance. Colin Creevy followed closely behind. Percy was wearing a bright pink scarf and a tailored rabbit fur sports coat. Colin held a camera in his hands. Charlie waited for an explanation.

"Where's the family?" Percy asked.

"Long story. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked flatly.

"I thought it was time to reestablish family ties. I know I've been keeping my distance, and the reason for that is…I'm gay!"


End file.
